Lonely times indeed
by dapperswag
Summary: Sam has to spend Christmas Eve alone. Or so he thinks. One shot. I don't own Supernatural.


"Where's dad?" Sam asked, walking around the motel aimlessly, his face scrunching up in confusion.

"On a hunt," Dean replied as he finished tying his shoes.

"Is he not coming home tonight?" Sam did his best to keep the sadness out of his voice.

Dean smiled apologetically. "Sorry, Sammy. He said it was important."

"Of course," Sam mumbled, falling down onto the bed with a sigh.

"Hey, I tell you what. When I get back we can watch a movie. Your choice."

"You're going out, too?" Sam hadn't meant for it to come out as snappy as it did.

"I have a date," Dean said in explanation, standing up and walking towards the door. "I'll see you later, Sammy."

Sam sighed. "Bye, Dean." And then he was alone.

On Christmas Eve. Great.

Sam knew that his dad had never been a fan of Christmas. Not since Mary had died. He knew that the only reason that they'd ever celebrated the holidays was because of him and Dean. Well, mostly because of him. He knew Dean had something to do with it. He probably had wanted Sam to have a bit of normality in his life. For him to be a kid for a while longer. But he was 14 now. Childhood's gone. He didn't want to ask any of them to stay just because it was Christmas Eve. They'd tell him he was being childish. They'd tell him to man up. His dad would at least. Dean would probably just tell him to get a date.

Speaking of dates, who goes on one on Christmas Eve anyway? Okay if you're a couple, but Dean met this girl last night. How can any of them want to spend time away from their families on this of all nights? Sure, they're 18, but still. Sam certainly wouldn't leave Dean alone for a girl.

Maybe he was just pissed because even though they were new in town, both his father and brother had managed to have plans, while he didn't. Even if John's plan was hunting, it was still better than being stuck in this lousy motel room where the TV just decided to stop working. The beds were uncomfortable and the heater was broken. The warm water ended quicker than their family nights and the lights in the room were flickering. Simply put, it wasn't the best motel Sam had stayed at.

He ran a hand over his face and sat up a bit on the mattress. What was he supposed to do anyway? Anything would be better than this. Even hunting with dad, because at least he wouldn't have to be alone.

Oh, God. He did sound like a little kid. What was wrong with him? He _hated_ hunting with dad, so why would he choose that over being alone just because it was Christmas Eve? Normally he would relish in the silence. He would pick out a book or his homework and just sit down and read for hours. He probably would get so lost in the words that wouldn't notice when Dean or dad came back. He would devour the knowledge and most likely re-read it the following week, even if it was for school. That's what he normally would've done. But something was different that night.

Maybe it was the fact that you weren't supposed to be alone on Christmas. Sure, Christmas Day was still a couple of hours away, but he still felt pretty abandoned. It didn't even make sense. He'd been left behind like this before. He'd even spent one birthday alone. It wasn't a big deal.

Except that it was. It must've been a pretty huge deal since his mind was making him shut off completely. He felt like curling up under the covers and cry. He fell back onto the bed and swallowed thickly.

"Stop," he mumbled. "This is insane. You're acting like a baby."

He rolled to his side and snuggled into his pillow. He wished they had a dog or something. Then at least someone could keep him company.

"Sammy?"

Sam snapped his head up just as the front door swung open, revealing Dean's grinning, yet slightly concerned face.

"Why are you just lying there? Don't tell me you're tired already."

"No, I was just… What are you doing here? I thought you had a date," Sam said, sitting up more properly.

"I lied. There's no date. I just needed some time to get these," Dean replied, pointing to the two bags he was carrying which Sam hadn't noticed until now. He put them down on the table and glanced at his younger brother. "I know Christmas means a lot to you."

Sam wanted to protest, but he didn't have the energy, so he just shrugged as he walked over to him. "What did you get?"

"Oh, just a few ornaments, a small, note, _very_ small tree, and a couple of presents for you and dad."

"You-you got a tree?" Sam said in wonder. It'd been so many years since they had a tree.

"It's nothing special, but it's better than nothing."

"I can't believe you did this." Sam peeked into one of the bags, his jaw dropping a little. "How did you even get the money?"

"I have my ways, and before you ask, no, I didn't steal it," Dean said with a small grin.

Sam smiled before reaching into the bag and pulling out a box.

"Hey, don't touch that. It's your Christmas gift," Dean scolded, snatching it from his grip. Sam rolled his eyes fondly.

"Is dad okay with this?"

"Let me deal with dad."

"Okay," Sam said with a nod. He pulled out a box that contained small Christmas lights and started opening it. "Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Sammy."

**A/N:**

**So in the spirit of Christmas and how anxious I always get at this time of the year (I'm fine so far though), here's a short kind-of-angsty-but-still-not fic of the Winchester brothers. I hope you enjoyed and Merry Christmas everyone!**

**Also, we should be grateful that these boys saved us from the apocalypse.**

**Reviews would make me happy.**

**/xo Natassa**


End file.
